An alternator comprising a stator provided with an electric coil forming several phases is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,170,210. Phase inputs are formed on conducting bars.
On certain electrical machines, it can occur that neutral points or phase outputs or inputs of the stator coil are situated very close to a bearing mount of the machine. This can increase the risk of accidental electrical contact between a conductor of the coil and the bearing mount.
An alternator comprising a housing, a stator coil and an electrically insulating piece interposed between the housing and the coil is known from patent application FR 2 780 828.